<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainy Day by nikkiwrites (notgood23)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424934">Rainy Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgood23/pseuds/nikkiwrites'>nikkiwrites (notgood23)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Gen, Ninjago Calendar 2021 - April, Rain, like little cute moment before the emotional rollercoaster that was sons of garmadon, s8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgood23/pseuds/nikkiwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 2021 Ninjago Calendar! :D</p><p>After spending a year apart, the ninja are now stuck inside due to the pouring rain outside. It's a good thing they have their own ways of keeping entertained! (S8)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole &amp; Lloyd Garmadon, Cole &amp; Lloyd Garmadon &amp; Kai &amp; Nya &amp; Jay Walker &amp; Zane, Kai &amp; Zane (Ninjago), Nya &amp; Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ninjago Calendar</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>EDIT: The calendar is now up!! See the lovely piece my partner made for this fic, and all the other amazing art here! &lt;3<br/>https://ninjago-calendar.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was <em>not </em>a nice day in Ninjago City.</p><p>The city, usually bright and lively, was now cloudy and quiet. The rain had been on and off all day long; although, that wasn't much of a surprise considering the dark clouds had begun to roll in late last night. Yet, the dreary weather had not left since.</p><p>When it wasn't sprinkling, it was drizzling, and when it wasn't drizzling it was sprinkling. Which, to Lloyd, was incredibly repetitive <em>and</em> annoying. On top of that, judging by the arrival of an entirely <em>new</em> set of heavy grey clouds rolling in, it looked like it would remain that way for the rest of the day, effectively trapping the ninja inside.</p><p>How disappointing.</p><p>The thought left him with a very visible frown on his face as he gazed outside the window.</p><p>"You know, rumor had it that if you make a face for too long, it might get stuck that way." he heard Cole say from behind him. Lloyd turned around, and gave him the same expression.</p><p>"Just a thought." Cole added, rather unaffectedly from his spot on the sofa. With two arms behind his head, and his feet crossed at the ankles, Cole was the epitome of daytime relaxation, everything Lloyd currently was <em>not</em>.</p><p>So, he returned to gazing out the window.</p><p>"Would you stop doing that?"</p><p>"Stop doing what?"</p><p>"I don't know, whatever it is that you're doing - surveilling?"</p><p>Lloyd turned around again, crossing his arms over his chest. Cole, in response, patted the seat right next to him. "Come. Sit. Relax, enjoy the view, anything but that."</p><p>Lloyd stood there for a few moments before finally giving in and plopping himself on the couch. Albeit reluctantly.</p><p>Suddenly, Cole pulled him in with one arm, effectively trapping him in a side hug. "Ugh, Cole! Stop!" Lloyd tried using his arms to try and pry Cole off of him, but it was no use. He was no match against the strength of the Master of Earth. For his defiance only caused Cole to hold him tighter.</p><p>And, as much as Lloyd struggled - not only to break away, but to keep the serious look on his face - a smile had escaped past his lips only seconds before he stopped stifling the giggles he'd been holding back. So, he let Cole win this time. It felt nice, and he couldn't remember the last time he had been on the receiving end on one of his hugs.</p><p>Had it really been only a year? Lloyd swore that sometimes it felt much longer.</p><p>His laughing died down then, a silence settling in its place, only accompanied by the <em>pitter patter </em>of the rain outside. It was sprinkling again.</p><p>Cole's grip loosened, finally letting Lloyd go. "You ready to chill now?"</p><p>Lloyd thought about his answer carefully. Over the past year, he found it pretty difficult to stay in one place for long. Therefore, the thought of being confined to Borg Tower didn't only bore him, it <em>worried</em> him.</p><p>He shrugged. "Guess I'm not used to it."</p><p>He rose suddenly, standing in front of Cole again, his nerves getting the best of him. "I mean, come on Cole! We shouldn't even be sitting here! We should be out there!" he said, his statement punctuated by his frantic gestures out the wide window into the city. "Who knows if we're just wasting our time here when we could be-" he paused, his voice returning a beat quieter, "-when we could be looking for Master Wu."</p><p>"Lloyd." Cole said, a tone softer. He leaned forward from the couch, meeting Lloyd's eyes as he spoke. "We all worked really hard, and I know that sometimes it seems like we could be doing more, but," Cole stopped, patting the seat next to him once again, "sometimes you have to take the slow days as they come, and let yourself appreciate them."</p><p>Lloyd resumed his seat next to him, Cole immediately nudging him with his shoulder. "Besides," he said, a smile appearing on his face, "we're finally back together again!"</p><p>The blonde felt himself finally begin to give in, if only a little bit. "Well, I am grateful for that." he said, feeling a small smile beginning to form.</p><p>"Plus! I think I know what might cheer you up from this gloomy weather."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Lloyd chuckled. "And what would that be?"</p><p>"Video games!" Cole replied, practically beaming.</p><p>"I'm not Jay."</p><p>"I <em>know</em> you're not Jay. But you are my little brother, no matter how deep your voice has gotten." Cole replied teasingly, "So why not give it a chance?"</p><p>Lloyd gave a mock sigh of defeat. "Okay." But the truth was, he was actually starting to feel a lot better. "I don't even think I even remember the last time I played video games." he replied almost dreamily.</p><p>"Great! It'll be easier to beat you then!"</p><p>"If you even have any." Lloyd pointed out. "Where are you going to get the video games from?"</p><p>"Is Jay really Jay if he never has a couple of handhelds with him?"</p><p>"Good point."</p>
<hr/><p>At first, it seemed like a good idea. With how the day was going, Kai was very welcoming to any form of escape from his own boredom. So when Zane had asked him if he wanted to play chess, he thought nothing much of it.</p><p>At first.</p><p>But now the nindroid had already beat him thirteen times, and by the way the game was going now, it seemed like he was about to secure his fourteenth victory. And Kai was certainly getting sick of losing.</p><p>"Your move." Zane said cheerfully, before sitting back in his chair.</p><p>The red ninja only rolled his eyes in response, before placing his head in his hands. "Zaaaaaaaaaane," he drawled, "can't we do something else?"</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"How about we play a different game? Like….Monopoly!"</p><p>Zane cocked an eyebrow, an expression of mild concern appearing on his face. "Kai, I seem to recall that the last time we all played Monopoly together, you jumped over the table and tackled Jay to the ground because you were sure he was hiding money."</p><p>"Hey he owed me!" Kai immediately piped up in defense.</p><p>"Besides," Zane continued, picking up his cup and seemingly ignoring his pleas for defense, "this is much more relaxing. Especially with the lovely weather outside."</p><p>Kai slumped back into his chair. "I surrender," he grumbled. "Just. No more."</p><p>Zane took a sip of his tea before he placed it down, then crossed his hands atop the table. "I might have another idea."</p><p>"Really?" Kai shot straight up, resuming an alert sitting position.</p><p>"Yes!" Zane smiled brightly, his blue eyes glowing. "We can cook to pass the time!"</p><p>Kai fought hard not to visibly deflate at the suggestion. He could cook alright, but it was never one of his preferred hobbies. Then again, did he really like losing either?</p><p>"...Sure."</p><p>Zane must have dismissed Kai's lack of enthusiasm in his answer, because he just continued talking about it, already clearing the table of their half-finished chess match. "It will not only pass the time, but we can get a head start on dinner." Zane said, quickly fastening on an apron.</p><p>He took on a pensive expression then, stopping in the middle of the kitchen. "I believe the expression is…..killing two birds with one stone, although it does not need to be a poultry dish." Zane stated matter-of-factly.</p><p>Kai laughed, watching as Zane walked over to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. "Okay, okay. But what do we cook then?"</p><p>"Shall I let you choose since you lost?" Zane asked, his back still turned to him.</p><p>Kai rolled his eyes, thinking for a moment. "Alright….how about uh, chicken soup?"</p><p>Zane whirled around and clapped his hands together. "Chicken soup it is." He immediately began rummaging through cupboards before pulling out a large pot. Kai stayed at the table, head in his hands.</p><p>"Kai, can you grab some vegetables from the refrigerator? We'll need them for the soup; carrots, potatoes…." he said, his voice trailing off as he started to fill the pot with water.</p><p>"Yeah, sure thing." Kai said, still not completely with the idea. He yanked open the refrigerator door, grabbing more than a couple of each before placing them onto the table behind them. Taking the slight instance in doing nothing, he leaned back, placing his hands into his pockets.</p><p>"...First we must set the water to boil." He said, heaving the pot onto one of the burners. Zane was just about to reach out and twist the dial on the stove when Kai moved forward from his place against the table, pushing him aside with one arm.</p><p>"No no Zane," he said, pulling his hands from his pockets. He cracked his knuckles, each one giving a lengthy series of pops. Kai held one hand out, level to the bottom of the pot, "allow me."</p><p>"Kai, be care-</p><p>Zane's words were lost on him as he gave a sudden flick of his wrist, completely engulfing the pot in flames.</p><p>The nindroid took a step back while Kai, quickly taking notice, closed his fist, diminishing the flame to a more...fitting size.</p><p>….ful." Zane finished, lowering his guard.</p><p>Kai placed a hand to the back of his neck, giving a sheepish rub. "Sorry." He apologized, speaking over the growing sound of bubbles coming from the now steaming pot.</p><p>"Hey, you alright over there?" Cole called out from the living room.</p><p>"Yes! We are okay!" Zane reaffirmed.</p><p>"You sure? That was a pretty loud-LLOYD NO! That's cheat-"</p><p>"Should'a been paying attention." Lloyd said, cutting him off.</p><p>Kai laughed as he heard the two begin to bicker in the other room.</p><p>Zane turned his attention back to Kai. "Well….at least the water is boiling, and nothing was inside of it just yet." As if nothing had happened, he opened a drawer off to the side pulling out a knife and cutting board.</p><p>"But now the water is boiling, so hurry with those vegetables, and don't forget to wash them!" He said, handing him both items.</p><p>"Aye aye!" Kai said in a playful salute.</p><p>Maybe it wouldn't be so boring after all.</p>
<hr/><p>If you were to ask Jay to tell you just one of the many great things about staying in Borg Tower, he'd be more than likely to comment on the amazing view. The suite was large, and the wide windows in almost every room made it feel so open. Which was about, infinitely better than any of the makeshift shelters he and Cole had to make on their past travels.</p><p>To his added delight and undoubtedly childish amusement, these massive windows also allowed for epic rain droplet races. So, really, he thought he was having a grand time with Nya doing just that in the next room, away from the growing noise that had started out in the living room and kitchen.</p><p>"No way, I definitely think I saw you move the droplets!" Jay said, delivering his very well-founded accusation. This was the sixth time in a row she bet on the right raindrop, and he had become increasingly suspicious of her luck.</p><p>"Jay," Nya laughed, "I didn't even move."</p><p>"Yeah, but you're so smart I bet you figured out a way to do it without me even knowing."</p><p>"So, I'm confused, does that mean you know or I know?" She asked, tapping a finger to her temple.</p><p>Jay felt his brain freeze up. "Uhh.. Rematch?" he offered.</p><p>Nya laughed at his confusion before she turned her attention past the droplets on the window and into the sky. The rain had started to come down a little harder now.</p><p>"Gosh, I love the rain." he breathed out.</p><p>"You do?" Nya asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Back where I lived, it rarely ever rained. Which in a way, was nice because my dad and I never had to worry about our projects getting wet. But the rain?" He paused, reminiscing. "It was just so nice, bringing that fresh scent of the earth along with it - none of that dry sandy air that you choke on if you're not breathing the right way." He said, finishing with a small laugh.</p><p>He stopped, chuckling. "I just remember it made me so happy every time that it did - I didn't even mind when it dripped through the roof." He placed his hands behind him onto the floor, leaning back to get a better view of the sky through the window panes. "Sometimes I'd be so happy I…"</p><p>"What?" Nya asked.</p><p>"You're going to think it's silly." He said quickly.</p><p>"Tell me anyways."</p><p>"Well, I-" Jay's cheeks flushed as he tried to think of the best way to put it. "You know how sometimes you're so happy you just gotta...dance it out?"</p><p>"No...I don't think…." her voice tapered off, as she tilted her head to one side, keeping her gaze out the window "...I don't think I've ever done that."</p><p>Jay didn't wait for the silence to return again.</p><p>"Yeah I mean, that's totally cool, I kind of always thought it was a weird thing to do, but you know I just never saw it often and I just-" Jay stopped talking as he saw Nya stand up suddenly.</p><p>Great. He probably annoyed her.</p><p>But to his surprise, she turned to him, offering a hand from where he was sitting.</p><p>"Dance with me." she smiled.</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>"Show me how it feels like." Nya's hand was still outstretched in invitation, and the whole action made Jay feel warm inside. So he reached out and took her hand.</p><p>As soon as Jay accepted her hand, Nya took off out of the room pulling him along with her, nearly tripping over the corner of the rug they were sitting on. Four pairs of eyes watched as they zoomed off towards the walk-out leading to the balcony, but they didn't care.</p><p>Nya pulled open the door, Jay just managing to close it behind them.</p><p>The rain was absolutely pouring now onto the patio, as they stood together underneath the slim edge of the roof, his hand still in hers. The droplets each falling with their own splash, bringing up more of the water with them.</p><p>"Ready?" She asked.</p><p>He gave a curt nod, a small smile appearing on his face.</p><p>She stepped backward, leading him into the rain. The water falling onto his skin should have felt cold, but everything in this moment - the memories from when he was young, to just feeling like he and Nya were the only ones around - fueled the warmth in his heart, and the confidence in his soul.</p><p>Once they made it to the middle, he pulled her close, before guiding her to spin out so gracefully in the rain. They began waltzing to their own rhythm. It happened all so effortlessly, their movements occurring almost naturally.</p><p>Everything felt right.</p><p>Nya took a step back, following Jay's lead, but she slipped, and in one split-second Jay immediately became alert, catching her in his arms. Ultimately playing the slip off as a probably <em>very messy</em> dip.</p><p>Nya looked up at him before bursting into laughter, and instead of rapid-fire apologies, he only began to share in the laugh with her, a real hearty sound he hadn't remembered hearing in such a long, long time.</p><p>"You're dancing out here?" a loud voice had asked, coming over the pouring rain. At the sudden interruption, Jay hoisted Nya back onto her feet. Nya had placed a hand over her mouth, stifling her giggles.</p><p>They both turned to see Cole standing there with Lloyd, Zane, and Kai behind him, all standing in the entrance. Cole had a "hurt" expression on his face, putting a hand to his chest before finishing his sentence.</p><p>Nya smiled. "Why don't you come join us then?" She asked.</p><p>Kai took a glance up and down at the both of them before speaking. "I don't know...seems like a bit too much water for my taste."</p><p>At his comment, Jay finally noticed just how soaked they had become; water was dripping off of Nya's bangs, falling into her eyes and Jay's sweatshirt had become a noticeable shade darker.</p><p>Cole seemed unfazed.</p><p>"Okay," Cole said from his spot. "But don't be upset with me when I upstage you!" He said, before leaping into the rain and adding his own combo-move solo.</p><p>Lloyd watched all of this carefully, analyzing the scene around him. Jay and Nya had already returned to their waltzing, Cole definitely not fitting in with their dancing at all.</p><p>"...Yeah, I think I'm just going to sit this one out." Lloyd said, "You know, in the nice warm apart-AGH!"</p><p>Before Lloyd even had the chance to look back inside, Cole grabbed his arm. "Oh no, you're not getting out of this one green bean!" And in one quick move, Lloyd grabbed onto Kai, with both of them being dragged out into the pouring rain.</p><p>Kai gave a yelp as the icy raindrops fell down the back of his shirt, sending shivers up his spine. "Zane!" He called out, "help me!"</p><p>Zane remained under the overhang, watching as Cole guided both Lloyd and Kai into their own reluctant twirls. Sensing that Kai was in no real danger, a smile appeared on his face. In one smooth movement, Zane slid forward, ice appearing beneath his feet, pulling Kai away from Cole, with Zane striking a pose at the very end.</p><p>"Nice one Zane!" Cole said.</p><p>Upon being freed by Cole's grip, he took a look around. Nya and Jay were off dancing in their own world, while Cole and Lloyd danced playfully, with the latter definitely looking at his feet just a little too much.</p><p>Even Zane was into it, now garnering his own internal rhythm into performing a perfectly executed version of "the robot". And Zane was the one to take a logical approach to everything!</p><p>Kai threw up his hands in defeat, before bringing them down again, giving into a small shoulder shimmy. And he found that the more he moved, the less he could feel the rain.</p><p>Surrounded by his family, he couldn't help but think that maybe, the rain wasn't so bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, this piece was honestly so fun to write :)</p><p> Now go! Give the rest of the months a read!! Endless kudos for them because they're all amazing :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>